


Behave

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Unidentified AU Shorts [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Almost Starvation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Leonardo (TMNT), Chains, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dehydration, Drug Withdrawal, Eating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangs, Heavy Drinking, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Show your Love Event!, Smut, Top Raphael, Turtlecest (TMNT), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: When an animal refuses to obey their master, or worse, run away from them, that animal must be punished. Sometimes drastic measures are required.I would like to show my love for Orangesquish*! (Please mind the tags and chapter warnings!!!)
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mona Lisa/Spike | Slash (TMNT), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Unidentified AU Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641901
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bottom!Leo Works, Show your love





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishyturtlefuckfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/gifts).



> *Squishyturtlefuckfics.
> 
> This my entry for the Show Your Love Event!  
> In this chapter, there are mentions of heavy drinking, imprisonment/kidnapping, abusive relationships, and non-consensual drug use. If any of that squicks you, triggers you, ect., or anything close to any of that does, this is not the work for you. This is a three-parter and will be updated accordingly over the next couple of months. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride.

**[1]**

Cliche as it is, my night really did start like any other: I ate dinner with my father and washed the dishes, then bid him farewell to go to work. Everything was completely and utterly the same, save the fact that I was riddled with tension from an argument with Raphael, my… I don’t even know. He’s not my boyfriend but we have sex on a normal basis, though I wouldn’t really call it casual either.

The Lair (the bar I work at) has a sort of tradition for “employment anniversaries,” as Mindi calls them. It was my first anniversary and the girls (and Jake) were keen on “getting me to celebrate properly.”

I hadn’t drunk so much since my first college party, almost two years ago.

I couldn’t tell you how much I drank—twenty, thirty shots? Some number of beers and a tumbler of something dark and strong that made me think of my agitated lover. I drowned out the sorrow with a menu of margaritas.

By the time we closed, around two in the morning, the lot of us were trashed: Miwa, my sister, was lazily singing sprawled over a table in the corner, an empty beer bottle in her hand; Jake had gotten off shift with her hours ago and was in the middle of texting his mom about his recent engagement—he hadn’t talked to his mother in over a year; April left when her shift ended but texted me plenty of photos showing _just_ how much fun she was having at Donnie’s place; Mindi was sitting at the bar counter with Jessie and me.

“He’s a _total_ jerk, Leo!” Mindi slurred. “Forget about him and _delete_ his number— _block_ him even!”

This wasn’t an unusual conversation for the three of us to have, what with the… _challenge_ that is Raphael in my life. Only now, Jessie was encouraging me to do so, too.

“He hit you,” Jess stated furiously, “he didn’t listen when you told him ‘no,’ he treats you like _a toy—”_

_I like being his toy…_

**“** Get **.** _Rid_. Of. Him.”

So I did, sort of. I deleted his phone number and blocked it, completely erased his contact.

A large part of me, the one that wasn’t utterly enthralled by the brawler, reveled in it. The freedom and rebellion tasted like ice cream.

The rest of my brain was firing warning shots.

**[2]**

It wasn’t until almost two weeks later that I began to regret blocking Raph.

My head had been pounding for _days_ and I felt jittery and agitated. Even worse: I was freaking _horny_.

So I guess I shouldn’t have been so surprised with myself when I slipped off my boxers for a light blue thong and stuffed a lighter in my back pocket after dinner one night. I told my dd I had a group assignment for a marketing workshop and not to wait up for me.

For once, I didn’t feel guilty about lying to him.

The walk to Raphael’s was sobering but not so much that it eradicated my lust, much less the craving for nicotine. For the briefest moment, I entertained the idea of my lover pressing the lit end of a joint into my skin, but quickly (albeit nervously) pushed the thought away. I was fairly certain the brutish turtle wouldn’t ever even _think_ about doing such a thing.

 _Fairly_ certain.

By the time I arrived, it was dark out, the sun hidden by the sea. Something shuffled behind me, across the street, and I pressed the intercom button frantically, asking for entrance.

He didn’t make me wait.

The lift door slid open and I hurried in, attention immediately drawn to the blinking camera in the left corner above the door. The metal entrance shuddered closed just as I made a decision that would’ve shamed a prostitute.

My fingers popped the first button of my shirt open.

_Ancestors forgive me…_

My shaking, clumsy hands were only able to undo the first three buttons before I was gazing into Raphael’s penthouse. Toxic green eyes were the first thing I saw and I scampered to kiss him.

Our lips never connected but my neck and the needle I didn’t know he held did.

**[3]**

It was sometime later that I woke up. The floor was cold beneath me and I felt a heavy weight around my throat. My clothes were still on, so that was a relief but the bitter scent of blood and stale fear made my stomach churn.

I called out for my captor, apprehension making my voice waver and limbs tremble. He didn’t answer.

“Raphael?” I lifted a hand to investigate the object about my neck as I waited for an answer. It felt like a large metal ring or holder of some kind and when I moved it a chain dragged across my clothed shell.

_Dear gods, where the hell am I?_

I gulped down a keen and tugged desperately at the ring, praying my scornful lover would answer.

“Raphie! Raphie, please, let me go!”

The chain rattled as I shook fearfully, movements frantic. I cried out another plea as a door across the dark room opened.

 **“** Let me _go_! I’m _sorry_ , okay? Just let me go…”

Yellow light shone into the room, allowing me to see the room in detail. The walls were concrete, dark, almost black stains littered them, as well as the ceiling and the floor. My gaze drifted down toward my thighs, which I spread slightly. The dark red blotch had me re-swallowing my dinner.

I lifted my eyes hesitantly as the figure in the doorway moved. I scrambled backward when his scent hit me, whimpering as my carapace clacked against the wall.

Slash lumbered toward me, his pace calm and steady as the room resonated with the thud of his boots. There was a tray with the two colorful bowls in his hand.

He reeked of sex and sweat, and I faintly wondered if Mona Lisa, the poor, sweet woman, knew what her husband did to keep the lights on and fridge full.

“Hamato!” the snapper’s gruff, harsh voice boomed cheerily. He clicked his tongue and shook his head at me. “You’ve been a very, _very_ bad turtle…”

“Go away!” I shouted furiously. Terrified. “Go away, you _bastard_!”

He chuckled cruelly and set the tray down at my feet. The odor wafting up from the bowls was sweet and salty; the orange one was steaming with what looked like chunks of beef and mud, each off-circle shaped bit covered in what I assumed was brown sugar; the yellow bowl held water, but my sharp nose knew that wasn’t all that was in there…

“I’m not eating that.” My voice broke pathetically. “I won’t.”

Slash scoffed and spat into the tainted water. I gaped indigently.

He turned to leave and, without looking back, said, “You will. By the time he’d done, you will.”

I shrieked a curse as the door closed.

Engulfed by darkness, bitter, angry tears rolled down my flushed face. The rage mixing with the preexisting headache fueled the stream. Curling my legs up to my plastron, I wrapped my arms around them. Head leaned against the wall, a sob tore from my throat.

I couldn’t help but wonder why my lover—the man that, despite his faults, really was good to me—was doing this to me. Was it some sort of fucked-up BDSM thing I didn’t know about? I didn’t think it was, but I wasn’t the most educated on the subject in the first place. The thought that this was a sexual thing came and went frequently during my time against the wall. I don’t know why but I kept imagining the strong, tall turtle in his bedroom, one hand on his cock and the other clicking a mouse to look at me through a camera.

**[4]**

It’s hard to say how long I was in there for, exactly, before I started to break down. It felt like weeks but I couldn’t tell an hour from a minute.

Slash came and went to see if I had eaten or drank, scoffing when he saw I hadn’t. It must’ve been over a day. My mouth and throat were dry, lips beginning to chap, my stomach protesting its emptiness. The pounding in my skull was that of a bass drum.

My panties were cold and damp from my stubborn libido and the concrete room reeked of lust. I had long ago (or, it felt like long ago) ceased crying, too distraught to so much as shake. I was _exhausted_.

The bowl of food was cold, probably inedible by this point, but my half-starved and panicking brain told me it was a perfect source of nutrition. The closer I got to it, the more obvious the scent of spoiled meat became. I forced myself not to breathe and bit messily at it, some sticky, crumbly seasoning clinging to my beak as I ate. I didn’t care nor did I give much thought to the fact that I was eating like an animal, out of an animal’s dish. Under any other circumstances, I would have been embarrassed, ashamed for allowing my inner animal (the part of me that was, in every sense and situation, a _turtle_ ) to take over me as it did. But then, I couldn’t really help it—humans aren’t as skilled at self-preservation as other animals, whereas turtles are known for their natural defenses. A strong-willed human can make the choice to starve to death over eating what their captor gives them—not even the most stubborn mutant could do such a thing, our sense of self-preservation and survival too great to resist.

My first attempt at swallowing was painful and ended in dry coughs. Heaving from the pain radiating from my burning throat, I shoved my face haphazardly into the yellow dish, sucking desperately at the cold, oddly salty liquid. I gulped down another few mouthfuls before coming up for air, the precious fluid dripping down my chin to soak my tear-stained clothes. Just as quickly, I was back to the meat, scarfing down the contents of the orange dish.

I don’t know how much I ate before I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up in about a month or two.
> 
> As some of you may know, I've undertaken the TMNT Universal Fanfiction Competition (located primarily on Tumblr, but also on DeviantArt). For this coming year, we're accepting OC refs to feature YOUR OWN characters in the official competition art. If you are interested, please click the link* below, which will take you to the competition's Discord server. If you do not have a Discord, I will link you to our Tumblr and/or DeviantArt. Alternatively, you can contact me on any of my platforms (listed on my profile here). This won't be open for much longer, so please--if you're interested, contact us! Leave a comment, DM me or another staff member.
> 
> *https://discord.gg/PDZqzux


End file.
